Connected in More Ways than One
by thedogsmeow
Summary: What happens when the pilot of a small plane stand and a tall and powerful lady stand get horny? Blowjobs. Just...blowjobs.


"So...is there a...person inside of you?"

Spice Girl tapped the sphere of a window on Aerosmith's cock pit. The tiny plane wheeled away a little and spun it's propeller.  
The night was silent and cloaked in a deep darkness. Narancia snored softly with Trish spooned in him. Though it was hot, the wet dreams they having were even hotter. The nocturnal sexual tension had manifested the stands, confusing the libido for distress. All they could do now was wait on the floor until their users woke up.

Spice had always been curious about the little stand. She had seen them a few times with Narancia, but they never tried to interact with her. Only focusing on the battle or task. Aerosmith was obviously sentient, but Spicw wanted to know more about this enigma.

"Oh come on, stop being so jumpy. You know who I am. Pfft, I wouldn't hurt a fly."

Aerosmith hummed in skepticism. Spice rolled her cat like eyes.

"Ok, so I could hurt much more than a fly, but you get what I mean. I'm...curious about you. There's obviously a stand...person...thing in there. Just...let me get a quick peek."

Aerosmith buzzed in thought. didn't like coming out of his cockpit much. The only times he ever got out was to use his tiny pistol in an attempt to fulfil his mission once Aerosmith was down. The plane stayed silent for a few seconds before a tiny click was heard. The latches came off and the window slowly opened up. Spice Girl clenched her hands into fists in anticipation, eyes boaring into the blurry figure. Once it was fully opened, stood up.

The tiny pilot was no bigger than Spice's hand, from wrist to finger tip. He wore an outfit like that of a classic pilot, wearing an aviator jacket and goggles placed on his head. She noticed how the gas mask was attached to his face and the tube led to and melded to his chest. And below that...was an erection.  
Without warning, she picked to tiny pilot up, scaring him as he held onto her finger for dear life. Narancia stirred and hugged Trish closer. Spice inspected his crotch, making sure it wasn't the darkness messing up her vision. Nope, it was real. She was confused for a second before realising what was going on. Stands shared a physical and mental bond with their users, meaning they must also share physical reactions such as...this.  
tried to keep his dignity by closing his legs, his black insect like eyes filled with embarrassment. Spice then got a coy idea, most likely influenced from Trish's dreaming of face fucking.

"It seems you have a bit of discomfort down there~" she gently touches the bulge with her fingertip. Narancia shivers. Smith covers his face. Licking her lips, Spice pulls down his pants, cock springing out.

"Hmmm~~~Maybe I can help you with this~" Spice gives calming yet lustful eyes. Peeking from his fingers, he takes a moment to consider his options. The aviator nods and pulls his hands down. Spice Girl licks her lips and flicks the erection with her tongue. Narancia's toes curl as his penis begins to rise. Trish stirs a bit before settling. makes a muffled keening noise. Spice continues her licking, acting all slow and sensual as massages the stand's shaft. Narancia groans quietly as his swollen cock throbs. Smith lays his head back on the female stand's hand. This feeling...was so unfamiliar. A warm and fluffy thing tickling and rubbing his lower body, building up a heat.

Even though she was winging the whole thing, Spice Girl found herself enjoying the act. The pilot's desperate and pleasured expression was so cute. She couldn't help but smirk as she took the penis between her lips. Narancia sharply inhaled and exhaled in a quivering breath. His hips softly jutted against Trish's butt.

let out a strained and surprised moan. He threw his head back and held onto Spice's palm. Spice Girl sucked on the cock, swirling the tip of her tongue around his tip. Narancia's hips jutted out again, a delectable pressure building up in his balls.

Spice enjoyed this more and more, a tingling feeling building up in her own nether regions. She hummed lowly as her hand migrated down, tentatively touching her bud.  
Trish bit her lip and moaned. She squeezed her thighs together as her loins became wet and humid.

Sparks of electricity flew through her system with each touch. Spice felt her thighs quiver. The stand pressed her finger tip on her clitoris, beginning to rub as her sucking sped up. Trish gasped for air as the sensation became stronger. Nara's breathing became heavy and his cock twitched.

closed his eyes as he felt his body creeping closer to orgasm. Spice's rubbing became faster and harder, slick wetness running down her thighs. Narancia tightened his hold and thrust again, Trish clenching the sheets, nearing climax any second now.

was the first one to cum, grunting and thrusting up as he spurt his semen between the stand's soft lips. Narancia cried out as he ejaculated in his underwear. Spice hummed in content as she licked up the salty drops of cum. Trish mewled through her pursed lips and parted her legs a bit, thighs moist and hot.  
Spice Girl's eyes rolled back and quivered as she experienced her first ever orgasm. Volts of ecstasy blasted through her form, seemingly stopping time. She stayed frozen for a few seconds, drinking up the entire experience. Letting go of Smith' s slicked up cock, she observed the tiny stand. He laid back spread eagle, eyes dazed and half lidded. She chuckled and gave him a small peck.

"That was quite... s~"


End file.
